Sounds of a Haunted Past
by GlasgowXAngel
Summary: A Keeper shows up in Leena's life to claim her as his. He takes advantage of her pain and takes her away from Bit Cloud. What would Bit do about it? Pairings:LeenaYuneBit- Rewrite of A Vampire's Love. R&R!


A/N: Hey to everyone who is reading my story, okay I wrote this story once before but I think that it was so horribly written that I decided to take off, but now that I have time I will try to make it a lot more better. I hope that you who read this story before wont be meanies and don't read my story. It is way better written this time… or so I hope!   
  
  
  
Title: Sounds of a Haunted Past, Rewrite of: A Vampire's Love  
  
Genre: Romance/Supernatural   
  
Rating: 'R' Duh…ha ha  
  
Pairings:Leena/Yune/Bit  
  
Chapter: Rising to the surface...   
  
It was getting darker outside. Everything still looked the same to him as he walked down the crowded street, bumping into people without a care on the world. He was standing out in the crowd with the dark clothing he had on and those dark glasses, but he could care less if people looked at him or not, because he only cared about getting home to the warmth of his bed. The sound of the heavy metal music playing on his headphones made him feel a bit easier and he felt as if he was the only one there on that city at that very moment. Everyone did notice him though, because of the faint sound of the music and because when he bumped in to people he didn't apologize nor did anything to show that he was aware of where he was going to. He occasionally looked over to his left and right to take a look at the people that walked around him and maybe get a visual memory of the people that didn't feel right to him, and also looking around for the opportunity to find another Keeper in the crowd. Sometimes while he walked he closed his eyes and only used the rest of his senses to guide himself through the crowd because he didn't want to look at the sickening faces of those human beings. Also because when he closed his eyes he could hear everything that was going around much, much better. He could also sniff the air more clearly and it sometimes nauseated the sent that went through his nostrils and it made him roar unwillingly. When he didn't see what was around him he could feel also like he didn't have anything to worry about and that he was the only one that really mattered here, but that was far away from the truth as there were more out there like him trying to also seek revenge on the human kind… he didn't have anything against that but he didn't like to show himself in the middle of the streets…that was something he did on a one on one session, or maybe one on five session, depending on his hunger. He loved the feeling of it to no ends but he knew that right now it wasn't the time for him to let his frustration out on these people. He wanted to get home as soon as possible.   
  
'Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies…' A new song began and he closed his eyes as he walked just to listen to one of his favorite songs.   
  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down…  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me.   
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground   
Why are you trying to make fun of me?   
You think it's funny?   
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?   
You take your turn lashing out at me   
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me   
All of my hate cannot be found   
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming   
So you can try to tear me down   
Beat me to the ground   
I will see you screaming  
  
Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies…' He then opened his eyes and stopped all of the sudden, making the people behind him atop as well. He snarled lowly and the people behind him only muttered and walked past him. He took of his glasses and looked above, staring up at the building that was next to him, when he did he could only see that shadow of a man walking away from the edge and into the darkness of the building. He growled as he knew that it was one of the weaker parasites of the Clan. Leeches as he called them. He then shook his head and went on walking without a care, again closing his eyes and listening to the heavy sound on his favorite beats…   
  
*~*~*  
  
When he got to his apartment he threw his leather jacket on the floor and threw the keys aside and locked the door close behind him. He walked forward and he let himself fall on the couch, with a sigh. When he slowly opened his eyes he looked ahead towards the balcony where he saw the cold white snow fall right after another…snow, such a beautiful thing…the sense of his heart. He was relieved to be home for once and all he wanted now was to have some peace for himself and a time so that he could think on what he would do next. When he closed his eyes again he began to think on what would happen later on. It was a time like this; when it was cold that he began to think about everything that was going on around his life and he wanted to know so much more. But as soon as he began to have some thoughts of his own, that peace shattered when his thoughts went back to the reality in which he lived on, and remembered that his Kin had to hide now in the shadows like they had been doing over the last centuries, which where definitely what they should call the Dark Ages. For him he was different. Unlike the rest of his Keeper Clan, he had the ability to walk in daylight and he wasn't much affected by sunlight, but that rare ability constantly made him hungry and he had to feed more often than the rest. The scum, as he referred towards humans could do as they pleased. Inside him he felt nothing but disgust towards those beings who placed his Kin on the brink of extinction. How could have they done this to them? He asked himself that question so many times because his Kin had been the one who created the human breed and this was how they were repaying them, by killing? For him there was no sweeter feeling that revenge because when he went out for the hunt, he took the pleasure in making those people plead for mercy, making them believe that he would spare them, but in the end he would end up killing them for mere fun….  
  
….there were only a few beings like himself that were still alive and then there were the lower Clans that were way down in the food-chain. The ones like himself were all over the planet, searching for answers as well as for 'The Book Of Names'. Again he asked himself, how did it ever come to this? How was it that centuries passed before his eyes with him not noticing it? How was it that he walked the streets with all of the knowledge in his hand, but not knowing what was happening around him. That was a fatal flaw that he would never again make. The Book Of Names was yet to be found… and when the time came, he would take the liberty to find the names of those who were destined to cause the downfall of the Keeper Clan and personally kill them one by one. He was not going to go down without a fight…  
  
"Blood…" He whispered as he stood up. Quietly he made his way down the hallway into his room. When he closed the door behind him he again sighed, but now he didn't know why he sighed. When he sat on his bed he reached his drawer and pulled out a silver blade and slid his fingers through the razor-sharp edges and smiled when he saw his blood dripping down into the floor.   
  
"Tomorrow will be the day when I begin rising to the surface…" he whispered lowly and licked the blood from the blade. His eyes narrowed when he tasted the blood and his smile widened, showing his ready fangs that were anxious to eat…somehow something inside him told him that what he didn't needed to kill and that he needed someone to love and someone to hold on to for the rest of eternity, but every time that he thought about that all he could hear was a laugh coming from deep inside him. Tomorrow would bee the time to hunt for new, warm flesh…  
  
******** ******** ******** ******** ******** ********   
  
It was dark around her. Everything didn't seem right anymore, and everything she had thought was right was now all wrong. She didn't remember for it to be all quiet like it was now. The lights of the city streets ignited all of the sudden…the sound came back all of the sudden as well, and the noises got to her like a rush of blood to the head. She covered her ears to try and stop the sounds that seemed like they would leave her deaf. When she leaned forward she gasped and quickly jumped back because she realized that if she took a step forward she would find herself face to face with the cold concrete that was 30 stories beneath her. She placed her hands on top of her mouth and thought about if she was dreaming or not. The wind wrapped around her rapidly making her feel cold and numb. She was wearing nothing else other than her pajama dress that immediately made it worse. This could not be a dream, she thought. This was too real to even be because she could hear the noises of the streets beneath her, she could feel the cold floor, she could see the lights too clearly. This was not a dream, she thought. And if it wasn't, then how did she get here? She looked down and gulped as she took more steps back quickly trying to figure out where in the world she was, but again nothing came to mind. When she turned around she was shocked because in the distance she could see three figures standing at the edge of the other building. She did not see their faces because the light didn't hit them as much as it hit her.   
  
She tried to walk forward towards the other end of the building and try to ask them what was going on. But she stopped all of the sudden when she saw that the person that was standing on the middle stepped back and then dashed forward, jumping across the buildings and landed with a thud on the building that she was on.   
  
"Die" Was all she heard because in the blink of an eye 'he' dashed towards her and tackled her and embraced her tightly as they slipped from the edge of the building. She didn't see his face, but she felt his cold lips below her ear whispering to her that she would die. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and smelled the soft sent of his blonde hair. She didn't feel scared or anything like that, it was as if she had been expecting this and all she could do was wish that it would all go away soon enough… She only remembered that this had to be a dream, but soon enough would they hit the ground….  
  
"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up in the bed, awaking from that nightmare. 'It was a dream' she said to herself because she was back here sitting on her bed, covered by cold sweat and her whole body shivering which scared her to death. She had never in her life had a dream as perplexing as that one and it scared her because dreams meant many things. She could remember clearly the way he smelled, the way he looked at her as he dashed towards her…it was now that she remembered it clearly, maybe she didn't catch it clearly when he dashed towards her because she was that scared, but now that she really knew what she saw she became somewhat relieved, but not as fully as she wanted to be…she saw those clear blue eyes, that blonde hair, his spicy sent, his rough touch and his soft whispering…   
  
Before she could say anything or do anything, a very soothing person burst through the door ready to comfort her this cold night…. Bit Cloud. She would soon enough tell her what was going on, and when that happened she would talk to him openly…   
  
A/N: This first chapter sucks, and its okay because the rest of the Chapters would be much better, that is if I get enough reviews for this chap. *Nudge, nudge* 


End file.
